fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Flora/History
History A Bitter Start When Flora was just born she was whisked away from her mother. The doctors claimed it was because of her having breathing problems and she had but after being quickly fixed the doctors were attacked by a demon. Flora has no idea who this demon was but the demon had came over and claimed her as her own. Meaning Flora was adopted by the demon, in a way. Flora had been taken and quickly given the blood of her 'parent' and told that she was theirs but at the age of three Flora was taken away like trash, her parent has something more important to do, or so they said anyway, and so Flora was left at the side of a road, waiting for someone to find her. After sitting there for three days someone found her but Flora had went unconscious and was quickly dying. Flora was kept under close watch and was quickly on the road to recover but even so the doctors found out something scary to them. Flora eyes went to the color of red and her teeth went pointed almost like she was no longer human. The doctors kept her for a while but they found out Flora was not human. At the age of four Flora had attacked a girl after her pointed ears was pulled and she was getting picked on. It was only a punch but it was super-human for a four year old child. Once again she was left but this time by a guild master. Everyone explained to him what she was but the guild master only smiled and said "I'm sure I can take care of a small child!" Flora was a handful as she kept getting into trouble but even so she was loved by nearly all in the small village however the guild master was part of a darker secret. Instead of the legal guild the doctors expected it to be it was really a dark guild and Flora learnt how to steal and kill at a young age. It was a bitter start to a small child that could of been able to be a hero in some way! Shattered Pieces Flora was about seven when her guild was destroyed. At this stage Flora thought the guild was her family and she had been adopted to a fake family who she thought was real. The guild was destroyed by a rival dark guild and Flora tried to protect her family who were weak after having an illness. Flora tried all her might but she hardly knew how to use her new magic; Blood Magic. Even so she managed, somehow, to deal enough damage to one of them to be able to run away. Flora tried her hardest to bring her family with her but they were dying and soon convinced her to run away into another village. As she did she stared back at her village which was destroyed completely. Another fire was in a distant, another village which was in control of the other guild, the rival one. Flora headed that way in hope that if she acted like she was part of the village someone would save her. Getting there took some days and by then there was no one there but Flora looked and looked in hope to find someone. She found no one but she packed her bags with food and water that was left over and started to look for a place to stay. Flora looked everywhere she could but eventually it was too much for a young girl and she collapsed and couldn't get back up. Flora knew it was the end for her and she didn't really try to live longer, she had no idea how things could get better for her... Flora went into a coma for over a year, she had been taken in once again but as soon as Flora recovered she looked for anything to be her enemy and found out about the Magic Council. The rulers of the world. Flora blamed everything on them, her life was a wrecked and Flora felt like she could never recover. At this stage, Flora's humanity started to take over and a new urge filled her. It started off small, Flora had killed a little girl who ran away in fear of her, at first Flora only wanted to harm her but she became insane, the thirst for blood became unreal and soon she started to destroy everything she could. She burned towns at only the age of eight and went on to do so for years to come. Kruel beginnings The age of twenty and Flora had found anew town but this town was filled with legal guilds and people who praised the Magic Council. It made Flora sick. Flora planned to go inside the Magic Council's base to find a small girl run out of it crying. She was ten and her name being Melena Harriet. Flora took her under her wing and looked after her like she was her own, it seemed the only thing Flora cared about. When Melena found our she was a corrupt being Melena only smiled and claimed that she needed to drink demon blood. With this Melena got into the bad side but her humanity was untouched. Melena was powerful but she didn't have the urge to kill unlike Flora. Flora took a boat to a island which was said to be empty and Flora decided it could be their new home. There she built a small house, the house that would soon become Kruels base. Melena and Flora lived happily but as Flora grew she grew more and more evil and soon all she wanted to do was kill a demon. Melena helped her a little but the demon they came across was already dead, as Flora drank the blood Melena saw the true Flora, the wicked Flora that no longer had any humanity but even so Flora smiled afterwards and promised to protect Melena. Melena and Flora created Kruel at the age of twelve. It was small but Flora was proud, she was the proud owner of Kruel at the age of twenty-five but Melena didn't understand how corrupt beings worked and with her looks she looked only sixteen. A young master was created but Melena was scared of Flora and no longer thought of her as her comrade but as her master and not in a good way either! Alone Flora had woken up with a start, they had found it. At the age of sixteen they had found her. Her special place she called home. As Flora ran out she came face to face in front of the army who was attacking her guild, Rune Knights. Flora sighed a little and started to attack but there was far to many of them. She saw Melena, watching, hiding in a corner. Flora wanted to call her out but a sudden attack from one stopped her. She decided the only way to save herself was to make it look like she had to be killed. Flora screamed her curses and then made her blood magic explode looking like real blood when a magic spell came to end her off. She then ran as quickly as she could in the cover of smoke and easily escaped. She hid, treating her wounds. She didn't like it but she knew it was her only choice. As she came out from her hiding place Flora stumbled upon the open wardrobe with a note. I tried to stay out of the way but it only got Flora killed. I will try to fight now and hope for the best. If I do not recover this note then I guess I am dead. Thanks Flora and the rest of my friends... As Flora read this she cried. The only sign that she still had some humanity left although it was small. Although the battle was over the war had began for Flora! A few months later Flora had new intel. Melena was alive but she was part of the legal mages. After meeting up with her in the street of Crocus Melena told her it was her or the Magic Council and to Flora surprise she chose the Magic Council after everything they did to her. Flora left Melena alive but she mad it clear that they were no longer allies but enemies. Flora came back to her home. Tried to start rebuilding it before crying. She was alone. Very alone. And so Flora's humanity was lost a few days later. No one to talk to can really drive a person mad. New Allies Category:History